Gimme Shelter
by Kira is Crash
Summary: AU, based on Amazing Teen Titans. He thought he needed a new start. He thought he needed to get away. What he truly needed was a family to show him life is worth protecting.
1. Start Me Up

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Loud house. Lori endlessly talking to her boyfriend Bobby, Leni was trying out new clothes she got from the mall, Luna was chilling out in her room playing a heavy guitar riff, Luan was making jokes with Mr. Coconut head, Lynn was kicking the soccer ball all over the place, Lucy writing poems in her secret dark place, Lola playing tea party while Lana was playing in mud, Lisa was conducting more of her science experiments, while Lily was in her crib playing with her teddy bear. Lincoln was out riding his bike he got from Lynn with Clyde and biked around the neighborhood. All was normal in the Royal Woods neighborhood, until the boys noticed a move in truck driving up to a house next to the Loud House.

"Woah what's going on here?" asked Lincoln. The two ride the bikes up the front lawn to check it out. They see a lot of expensive furniture, artwork, and supplies gaining the intrigue from not just from the two boys.

"Hey Lincoln who are the neighbors?" asked Lori.

"L...Lori!? Does not compute. Nnnneerr," Clyde shuts down at the sight of Lori and passes out from the nose bleed.

"Beats me I just got here." replied Lincoln. The Loud family all see more expensive furniture being moved in, and all are in awe of it.

"Whoever this family is, they are loaded." said Lola as she was already thinking of a way to be on their good side. The then see a black BMW pull up, they all waited eagerly to see who the new family is. Outcome's a middle aged man wearing a suit, much to the girl's disappointment.

"Oh man it's just some old man." said Lana. Everyone begins to walk away, but Lincoln overheard something.

"Yes young master, everything has arrived. You sure about this? Okay young master I will make sure everything is arranged to your liking." Lincoln rushed to his family and to tell them what he heard.

 _-One explanation later-_

"So you're telling us that the old dude is a butler?" said Lynn.

"Yeah, sounds like there's more to this." said Lincoln.

"Yeah maybe he's a rich billionaire tycoon!" said Lola.

"Negative, he's probably another intellectual with a focus on theoretical physics." said Lisa.

"No way, he's probably the starting QB of the Royal Woods Squirrels." said Lynn.

"No No, he's a transponster." said Leni.

"Tha...that's literally not even a real word..." said Lori.

"I hope he is a tree trimmer. Tree trimmers do such a fantastic job, they should take a bough. Hahaha." Joked Luan.

"Someone should go and find out." said Lucy who came out of nowhere and scaring everyone. The Loud family did what they always did to decide who goes. They quickly touched their nose, leaving Lincoln to be the last one.

"Dang it." said Lincoln. He walks by and finds Clyde finally waking up.

"Li..Lincoln what happened?"

"Nothing buddy. We're going to find out more about this new neighbor." Lincoln grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front porch of the new neighbors house. They knock on the door and out comes the old man.

"Yes?" Said the old man.

"Uh hi I'm Lincoln Loud and this my best friend Clyde."

"Please to meet cha!"

"We're from this neighborhood, and we wanted to say welcome to Royal Woods!" The old man looks at the two. He couldn't help but reminisce about the old days. Before everything changed.

"Quite right. Well then I appreciate your welcome. However, there's a lot that needs to be done here. So if you don't mind." He was about to close the door Lincoln stops it.

"Wait uh we can help you!" Said Lincoln. Clyde picked up on what Lincoln was trying to do.

"Uh yeah we can help move unload your luggage." The old man looked on, and finally relented. He let the two boys in and instructed precisely what to unload and where to unload. It took them quite some time, but they started to get the hang of it. Lincoln hears a knock on the window and sees his sisters.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Asked Lincoln.

"What is taking so long?" Asked Lynn.

"Helping him move in. I think we can learn a lot about this family by looking at their stuff." The girls then see Clyde carrying box full of sports equipment, runs back to carry box full of music equipment, books, many other things that caught the girls' attention. They all quickly chipped in and helped out. In the midst of the move in, Leni discovered a couple of pictures. One was a family picture, and another of a handsome young man, missing from these pictures was the old man. She was enamored by the young man, and her trail of thought was interrupted when Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you looking at?"asked Lucy.

"Ahhh!" Leni screamed as she threw up the picture in the air. The picture fell on top of Luna.

"Ouch!" Said Luna.

"Sorry Luke!" Said Leni.

"It's...ah never mind." Said Luna as she saw the picture. Everyone noticed Luna stopped working, and they went over to take a look. Each of the girls saw the picture of the young man, and they were swooned by him.

"He is literally the hottest person I've ever seen." Said Lori.

"What about Bobby?" Asked Lincoln.

"Yeah I love him too."

"I'm not much of a photographer, but I can picture us together." Said Luan.

"Every rose has it's thorns, but I wouldn't mind getting scratched by it." Said Luna.

"Oh my gosh he is like ba...ba...ba..." said Leni. As the girls continue to fawn over the picture, Lincoln notices a picture of a young kid and what he assumes are his parents. Before he could say a thing, the old man appears with Clyde.

"Ah I see you found couple of photos of the young master."

"Young master!?" Exclaimed everyone else.

"Ah yes, he is the owner of this humble abode." He sees Lincoln holding the family picture, and could not help but reminisce about the past. He looked at it longingly, making everyone else wait in silence.

"Uh are you okay mister?" Asked Clyde.

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for you've done for this old man, but I must now ask you to leave at once." He pushes everyone out of the house and slams the door. Despite the girls knocking and screaming at the door, the door wouldn't budge. They all decided to head back home. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn all looked back to house, each at different times, and saw a man staring outside at the top floor of the house. He was hiding the curtains so they couldn't get a good look at him. One thing was for sure they know this young master was the one staring outside.

 _-That night-_

The Loud family were all watching Dream Boat, until the doorbell rang. Leni went to get the door, and found no one was there except note and a briefcase . She read it to herself, and looked outside to see who dropped it off.

"Who was it sweetie?" Asked her mom.

"I don't know. But when did we change our last names from the Louds?"

"What?" Said Lori. She took the note from her hand and began to read it out loud.

"Thank you for helping me move in today. It is rare to find such nice and kind people who were willing to sacrifice their Saturday to help out my butler, Mr. Lieberman. The gifts I left is just a small token of appreciation of gratitude. Frank Castle." They look at Leni, and she looked back with a confused look on her face.

"What!? We have to now tell everyone that we are the Castles."

"No Leni, it is from Frank Castle." Said Lincoln. Lana opens the briefcase and inside was cash, lots of it.

"Woah how much is that?" Asked Lynn. Lola looked at the cash and quickly counted it.

"F...five...thousand DOLLARS!" The Loud family goes crazy over the amount of money they are now in possession of. In the middle of their celebration, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn looked outside the window and saw a tall young man looking outside of his window. They all figured it was this Frank Castle, and each smiled and waved at him. He panics for annoy, not expecting that they would see him, looks around to hide, and decides to dive to the side. The girls winced and when they saw a few loose items fly up from his dive. They didn't know who he was, one thing they were sure of, they'll be seeing him a lot from now.

 **A/N: Hello readers. I had this story brewing in my head for quite some time, and just wanted to give this a shot. I know this is a weird crossover, but this Punisher is based on my Amazing Teen Titans version. Speaking of which, this does not mean I'm stopping the Amazing Teen Titans, nor does this mean I'm taking another long hiatus. Let's see where this takes us. Anyways sayonara bye bye.**


	2. El Scorcho(Luna)

It was Monday morning and everything was the same as usual for the Loud family. Luna was able to find time to wash up and rock out on her guitar as she usual does every morning. But this morning was different. She kept looking out her window and while she only saw their backyard, she also got a glimpse of their new next door neighbor's backyard. She still couldn't believe that she got four hundred and fifty four dollars and fifty four cents from her new neighbor. Her curiosity ran rampant on who exactly this Frank Castle was. At the same time though she couldn't exactly remember why and where she heard that name before. Before she knew it was almost time for school.

"Luna, I need some going to school music." said Lincoln as he tried to round everyone up to head out for school. It was not an easy task for her eleven year old younger brother. She was aware of how crazy her nine sisters can get. She always did her best to support her brother in anyway she could. Afterall she'd do anything for him.

"You got it bro." She pulls out her trusty axe and rocks out. After Lincoln gathered the rest of the family to their van that the family calls Vanzilla, Luna gets her stuff ready and heads on out. She looks over and sees the car from the next door pull out the driveway and heads off, she was able to get small glimpse of the passenger, and wondered more about who he was. Her trail of thought was interrupted when Lori honks the car horn, letting Luna know that she needs to get in the van.

 _-At School-_

Luna was at her locker putting her stuff in her locker and got what she needed for her first period. She hears a lot of girls whispering and gawking in the hallway, and checks out what was going on. He sees a tall young man, wearing a well tailored suit and a pair of glasses, and carried simple backpack. The girls were falling for him, while the boys were in awe of him. Luna was of course enamored by this new student. It was too much for her to be her usual self. He just simply walked past her as she tried to hide herself from him. He stops for a second and turns around, and to her surprised he walked up to her.

"Um excuse me, you don't happen to know where the main office is right?" Asked the new student.

"Uh...uh...uh...it's..." stammered Luna. She couldn't find the words to answer a simple question. She starts to panic and blurted out a random answer. "Make left down the hall, and it's the third door." The new student just smiled at her answer.

"Thank you...what is your name?" Asked the new student.

"L...Luna Loud."

"Nice to meet you Luna." He just walked off, leaving her behind. She looks on as a girls around continue to either follow him or stare at him.

 _-Lunch Time-_

News about the new kid was spreading all throughout school. Luna overheard that the new kid was originally from New York City, and was around Leni's age. She also heard that he was genius, and at the same time made athletes look foolish when they competed with him in gym class. She noticed that the new kid was not in the lunchroom, but that was none of her decided to take her tune out all anything and everything about the new kid by rocking out with her friends. Luna Loud was known for skills on her guitar, but this time something was off, and her friends knew it.

"Yo Luna something sounds off." said Sam.

"Dude what are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"Something just sounds like someone sounds very distracted, and focused on something else" said Sam.

"Relax it's probably nothing, let's rock!" they play again, and same thing happened. Something was still off.

"Luna, you're missing your cues and your timing is way off. " said Sam.

"No I'm not, everything is fine you guys are wrong." said Luna

"Relax brah, she was just trying to help." said Toby

"Sorry, maybe you're right I just need time to think." She packed up her stuff, and got out of the lunch room. She was walking down the hallway and heard a faint bassline being played. She followed to where the music was coming from. It was coming from the music room, and saw the new kid playing the bass.

She could hear the passion and the energy from his music. She looked through the window of the classroom door, and couldn't help but look on as he played. She didn't realize the door was slightly opened and she leaned in a little too much and the door opened and he fell on her face, capturing the attention of the New Kid.

"Woah, You okay there?"

"Uh yeah haha, I'm alright, I'm just going to..." she was about to leave, until the new kid stopped her.

"Wait, I remember you you were the one who helped me this morning, I never got to say this but thank you."

"Yeah, it's no big deal." She was about to leave and then was stopped again.

"You want to jam along with me?" he asked.

"What?"

"That is your guitar in your hand right? I was wondering if you want to join in, I mean I'm not greatest." She couldn't help but smile and pulled out her axe. As they jammed, Luna started to get more comfortable around him. Music spoke louder than words could, at least to her.

After their jam session, they put their instruments down for a bit to catch a breather.

"Dude you rock with the bass." said Luna.

"Thanks, but compared to you and I'm just but a learner, and you're the master." Luna blushed at his comment. Before the conversation could go on, the school bell rang and their time together was cut short.

"Well gotta get going." He picks up bookbag and breathes in deeply and prepares to head out. "By the way I'm Frank Castle." He gives her a smile and walks out as girls poured in and fawned over him.

"Castle..." The name sounded familiar to Luna, but didn't have much time to think about because she was about to late to her next class.

 _-That Night-_

The Loud family was watching the news, while the parents were. Everyone has occupied doing their own thing. Though the older Loud sisters were talking about the new student. Something on the news caught Lincoln's attention.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Shouted Lincoln. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all looked at Lincoln.

"Bro what's your deal?" asked Luna. Lincoln points at the TV screen and they watch what was so important. It was a press conference being led by the police commissioner.

"I know you are all concerned about what happened last night. All we know is that we got a call about a violent altercation, and by the time we got here, we found multiple dead bodies."

"Do you think this is related to increase of gang-like activity lately?" asked one of the reporters

"By the looks of it, it seems like a turf war has erupted."

"According to eyewitness accounts this was done all by a man with a white skull, can you comment on that?" asked another reporter.

"We do not have time to deal with superstition, or made up stories."

"We live in a world where someone can move planets, and summon thunder, and yet guys in white skulls beating up people is too much to believe?" said Lynn.

"Yeah, but this isn't Metropolis, or New York. Nothing exciting is supposed to happen here." said Lincoln.

"Whatever the case maybe kids, we don't want you being out late." said their mom Rita.

"Yes kids, we need to remain on our toes as much as possible." said their father Lynn Sr. The doorbell rang and they all immediately jumped into a corner as Lynn Sr. stood in front protecting the family. The doorbell rang again and the family altogether slowly made their way to door.

"Y...Yes?" said Lynn Sr.

"Uh hi, I'm Frank Castle, your next door neighbor, I'm just here to return something." he pulls out a guitar pick.

"That's my guitar pick!" said Luna, "where did you..."

"You dropped it on your way out of the music room. I've heard from others that you lived here, didn't realize we were neighbors." He hands back her pick while everyone just looked at him in awe. "Okay...well I better get going, I'll see you in school tomorrow." He turns around and heads back home, but he stops short and looks back. "Oh and Luna, I would really like it if we jammed again." He gives a small smile and heads back home. Everyone just looks on, until Luna finally snapped out of her trance and runs up to Frank.

"Wait, if you want you can chill at my place for a bit and introduce you to the rest of the family." He ponders for a moment, but too long.

"Thanks for the offer, but I do have a lot of work I need to do. Maybe next time."

"Yeah...next time..." said Luna. He gives a small smile again and walks on back home. Luna heads back home and everyone looks at her. "What!?"

"How did you get to know the new kid!?" asked Lori.

"Yeah when did you have time to talk to him?" asked Leni.

"Is he as rich as he seems to be?" asked Lola. Slowly one by one each Loud family member starts to swarm around Luna, asking and demanding to know more about Frank, and how they can get as close to him as she was.

 _-Elsewhere-_

Frank was in his secret lair sitting in a metal chair and in front of him was a giant computer screen. He was analyzing data and information he found about the local gangs that have been popping up.

"Everything okay Master Frank." said Mr. Lieberman.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out who the leaders of each gang. Once I take them out, everyone else will crumble." Mr. Lieberman looks on with a concern look on his face. He hoped that things have changed since moving here. After the mess that happened back in New York, he thought at least he would take it easy.

"Master Frank, it is a school night. You need your rest."

"I am fine. The scum of this city have emerged, and I have to get rid of them." Mr. Lieberman remembered something, Frank mentioned that he hung out with someone today, and for the first time in a long time Frank talked about it with such energy.

"Master Frank, if don't mind me asking why did step out for a little bit? It wasn't because you wanted to meet with this friend of yours.

"She's not a friend, I had something and I wanted to bring it back. That is all." said Frank. All these years Frank learned how to control his emotions. But to Mr. Lieberman he saw right through Frank. "Just a friend? doesn't sound like one." Frank gets up from his chair and puts his mask on and walks off.

"I'm heading out, there's work that needs to be done. Don't wait up too late." He storms off into his War-van and drives off. Mr. Lieberman looks on with smile on his face and looks over to see a family portrait of the Castle Family and smiled.

"He is slowly coming back."


	3. The Impression That I Get(Luna)

It was a normal weekday morning at the Loud House. To everyone outside of their family, they would only see craziness, but to the Loud family this was normal. Everyone finally got ready and as each one left the house, they all noticed Frank walking out of his house. The Loud family all marveled at his pristine suit, his hair slicked back. Interestingly he wasn't taking the black BMW this time. He walked past the Loud house and kept going on going. No one could muster the courage to ask, so something else did. Vanzilla engines makes a loud noise, which captures Frank's attention.

"Morning." said Frank.

"Morning Frank!" said the Loud girls.

"Walking to school today?" asked Lincoln.

"We can give you a lift!" said Lynn as she pushed Lincoln out the van to make room for Frank.

"Appreciate it, but I have a few errands to run." Frank runs off to the distance. While the girls admired how athletic, Luna could not help but wonder why he had to run errands this early, and right before school.

 _-Royal Woods High School_ -

Luna was in one of her more favorite class, music theory. Here she felt that she was learning a lot about how to write awesome music. Everything was going normally, until Frank came running in.

"Excuse me, are you in the wrong class?" said the teacher Mr. Petty.

"This is Music Theory right? Sorry, I was very busy this morning, and I was just told that this was my new class." He hands a note to Mr. Petty.

"I see, well then have a seat right over there." He points to a seat right in front of Luna Loud. She was surprised to see Frank seat so close to her. As the class goes on Sam elbows Luna to get her attention.

"Hey Luna I just score tickets to see The Ramonas live tonight, you in?"

"Count me in, but isn't it a bit dangerous with everything happening downtown?"

"Relax, we're in and out like before anything happens." Luna was a bit reluctant about it, but to see The Ramonas live was too much for her to pass up. Class went on as usual for Luna, except for most of the girls looking over at Frank. She is usually more focused in this class, but with Frank in the class her mind was all over the place. There was so much she wanted to know about him, like his interest in music, where his family is, and what makes him him. Before she knew it class was over, and everyone was leaving for their next class. As she left Frank stops her.

"Hey Luna you got a second?" asked Frank.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I'm having a bit trouble understanding what's going on in class, can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure no problem, so what time do you want me to be at your place?" asked Luna.

"I was thinking I come over to yours, my place is still a bit of a mess from the move in."

"Uhhh," her only concern was how her family was going to react with him over. She could already feel the scorn from the other girls around her, she could only imagine how her sisters would react, her trail of thought got broken up because the bell rang again and they were already late to their next class.

"We'll talk more later, carry on my wayward sons." said Frank as he heads to his next class.

"He says lyrics to rock songs, like I do." said Luna blushing, she couldn't stand in the hallway longer as the hall monitor chased after her.

 _-That Night-_

The concert had ended and both Sam and Luna couldn't get over how awesome The Ramonas were. Despite having bad seats, they both still managed to find their way on stage rocking out with the band. They had to hurry home as it was pretty late at night.

"Dude, The Ramonas Rocked!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah brah, totally worth it." said Luna. They waited at the bus stop for a unusually long time. They waited, waited, and waited. From the corner of her eye, she saw a few big guys come out of the shadows, eyeing the two. She started to get nervous, she figured they were part of the gang that's been emerging. They walked up to the bus stop, as Luna's nervousness was starting to peak.

"You guys need something?" said Sam in annoyed tone.

"Yeah there's a toll fee if you want pass through our turf." said one of the gang members.

"Sorry we don't have any money, so you can all just beat it." said Sam.

"Dude, you want to chill it with the tough act?" whispered Luna.

"Relax they're not going to do anything." said Sam.

"Well then I guess there are other ways you could pay us." said another gang member, as he pulled out his knife. At this point Luna had enough, and she grabbed onto Sam and made a run for it. They passed through multiple alleyways to lose them, they stopped to get a breather.

"I think we lost them." said Luna as she was breathing heavily. "What were you thinking back there Sam!?"

"I was trying to bluff our way out. I didn't think they were that tough."

"That's the dumbest..." before she could finish she sees one of the gang members. The rest chase after the two. They run into a dead end and the two look for ways to get out, but there was nothing they could do.

"Thank you ladies, you saved us a trouble to find a location for us to finish our business transaction." said one of the gang members. The two girls started quake in fear for what was going to happen to them both.

"Luna I just want to say, I'm sorry for getting us into this mess, and that you are the coolest person I've ever met."

"Likewise Sam." Before anything happened to them, the heard gun shot going off. Everyone looks over to see one of the gang members lying there, and then they saw him.

Everyone thought it was just a myth. They thought he was something the police made up to keep gangs afraid of the night. But, there he was standing right before them.

"Scared? You should be. This is not going to be pretty." said the man in the mask in a low tone of voice.

"Sssssscared?" stammered one of the gang members. "I'll show you scared." He charges after him with his bat and takes a mighty swing. The man in the mask catches it with his bare hands, breaks his arm, and pulls out a knife and stabs him through his throat, and the gang member's body falls down with a giant thud.

"Who's next?" The rest of the gang's body expression showed that they were scared. And yet they were somewhat confident that if they all charged at once there would be no way he will make it out alive. Unfortunately for them he was not like anybody they had faced before. Both Sam and Luna were horrified at the carnage they were witnessing. They saw necks being snapped, faces being bashed in, and gun shots going off. Not only were gang members dead, but there wasn't single injury, not even a cut on his clothes. He looks over at the two and saw how scared they were.

"Call the police and get home immediately."

"Y...you killed them...every single one of them..." said Luna.

"You didn't have to do that!" Said Sam.

"They were going to do very bad things to you, things I can't even talk about. They got what was coming."

"But, that's not your decision to make! You have to let the law handle that." Said Luna.

"The law...I can tell you right now that this law you speak of, they would be in jail in about five to ten years and be out doing the same thing all over again. The law is doing nothing to stop crime, they are only delaying it."

"There's always another way. A better way." Said Luna. They then notice one gang member who is barely alive and tried to crawl his way out. The guy in the mask walks towards him and puts his foot on top of his face.

"Ppplease, I'll change...I promise to get out of this lifestyle..." he wasn't buying it, he pulls out his handgun, cocks it and was ready to pull the trigger. "PLEASE I'LL DO THE RIGHT THING FROM NOW ON. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" Hearing that, the man in the mask started to reminisce about his past."

"The right thing..."he then had a vision of his past, fire all over the place, few men holding guns in front of him and his parents lying in their blood. He snapped back to reality, and was about to pull the trigger, until Luna stepped in.

"You can't do this, he said he'll change for the better. Let him go, maybe he could help make the world a better place." He saw the look of determination Luna had on her face, unwavering and steady. He put his gun, and lifted the gang member against the wall.

"Consider yourself lucky. I want you to spread the word to every gang members, drug dealers, murderers, rapists, and every scum you run into in this city. They don't deserve jail time, and they don't deserve rehab. They only deserve to be punished. Got it."

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeessssss." Said the whimpering gang member. He gets dropped on to the ground. The man in the mask pulls out what seems to be a grappling hook, fires it in the sky and disappears to the night. Police finally show up, and they took care of everything.

 _-Next Morning-_

Luna was in class, still trying to take in everything that happened last night. Her parents were so relieved that nothing happened to her. But they grounded her for being at a concert late last night without their permission. Sam and Luna haven't really talked much about what happened, things were pretty awkward between the two. They both blamed themselves for what happened last night and thought they were blaming each other. She kept thinking about that man from last night. She figured that this was who the news were talking about, but who exactly was he, and why did he come to Royal Woods? Her trail of thought was cut short by her teacher.

"Good morning class, normally I would be teaching you Trigonometry, but I was instructed by the principal that I have to show you this live news. While I protested, the principal insisted. This has nothing to do with math, but what do I know I'm just a math teacher." She turns on the screen in the front of the room and played a live press conference with the police chief.

"Commissioner, there have been more and more reports of this white skull demon appearing more and more frequently. Can you comment anything about this?"

"Yes we have been hearing this a lot, however I cannot comment on something that isn't real. I mean come on people demons? White skull? I mean yeah there was a Red Skull, and there are those who are faster than a speeding bullet, but still there is no conclusive evidence."

"What about the one sole surviving gang member who encountered this demon? He said there was a message."

"I will no longer entertain everyone here about this. Now does anyone have any questions about how our real human police officers are doing everything they can to combat the rising number of gangs."

"Well actually the number of gang related activity have decreased slightly since the appearance of this demon so to speak."

"Okay that's it the press conference is over." The police commissioner storms off leaving many reporters shouting out loud questions." The teacher turns the screen off, and stands in front of the classroom.

"Glad to see our time was well spent on a news conference that had nothing to do with math." The teacher started with the lesson, to Luna minutes felt like hours. Class finally ended and she couldn't have gotten out of that class any faster. Quickly there was a huge hush throughout the hallway. Luna went to see what was going on, and saw a bunch of huge upperclassmen getting in Frank's face.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Frank.

"It's just we wanted to reacquaint you how this school works." said one big student.

"Yeah there's this structure that everyone follows, and if no one enforces there'll just be chaos." said another student. They all start to push him around, Luna didn't like what she was seeing and stepped in.

"Hey dude, not cool picking on the new kid."

"What are you going to about it?" she was getting to do something until Frank grabbed onto her arm.

"Luna it's fine. They're not bothering me at all. Let's just forget about what's going on here and..." Before he could finish one of the upperclassmen took Frank's glasses and broke them right in front of them.

"There, I fixed your glasses. You should thank me, I helped improve your look." The upperclassmen started laughing, as Luna looked over at Frank who was holding onto his glasses.

"You alright Frank?" He then shot up, and everyone saw something that they never seen Frank do before.

"These were a gift from my parents...how dare you...touch them..." Luna recognized that tone of voice, it was the same as the white skull demon thing from the night before...

"Uh Frank..." was Luna could say before Frank charged at the upperclassmen. He charges at one of them swings behind him and suplexes him to the ground. He gets up immediately as the rest of them charge at him. One goes for a tackle, but Frank wraps his arm around his neck, and rams his head against a locker. He ducks out the way from the punches from the remaining two. He slams their head against each other knocking them out. The first upperclassmen who he suplexed, slowly got up. Frank helped him up by grabbing hold of his neck and slams him against the wall.

"I'm only going to say this once, stay out of my way or things will get much more unpleasant for you." The upperclassmen shook in fear and silently agreed. Frank tossed him to the side, got his stuff and walks past Luna. "Oh that reminds me, we're still on for music theory tutoring after school right?" said Frank who is back to his normal tone of voice. Luna Just nods silently, and couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. "Good, see you later." He walks off with a smile leaving everyone who saw what happened very confused.

 _-New York-_

Jigsaw was in his office waiting for the next hit orders from the Maggia family, but it didn't matter to him. None of it mattered. Things have been very quiet ever since he left. He missed having him around, New York isn't the same without fighting someone to death. He lost his motivation in killing random New Yorkers, if it didn't get his attention. Sure there were others like Daredevil, and Luke Cage, but it wasn't the same. Jigsaw started to watch the news, and learned about this white skull demon in Royal Woods. He gives a small, and creepy smile as he heard so many people on the news talk about this demon.

"Darling..."


	4. Paint It Black(Luna)

Luna was inside her room playing on her guitar to pass the time. At the same time though she thought about what had happened to her the past two days. First she ran into the living myth himself, and earlier today she saw Frank become something no one in the school has ever seen. What got her attention was Frank's tone of voice, it sounded very familiar. She couldn't place why it was. Her thought was interrupted when she heard a doorbell ring and Luan went to get it.

"Who's there?" asked Luan.

"Lemy."

"Lemy who?"

"Lemy in please, I have a lot of work to do with your sister Luna." Luan gave a chuckle at the knock knock joke, and opens the door.

"Good one..." she couldn't finish because she saw Frank standing there. She continued to stand there, leaving a very awkward silence.

"So uhh are you going to let me in?" asked Frank.

"Oh right sorry." she moves to the side and lets him in. He sits on the family couch waited patiently for Luna. Luan ran up the stairs to her room, and had questions for Luna.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me Frank was coming over?"

"Huh what? He's here? Shoot I forgot, I promised that I would help him out with music theory stuff." Luan gives a sly smile at Luna, which annoyed her.

"What?" asked Luna.

"Oh nothing, just remember that you can't tuna fish, but you can tune a piano, hahaha." Luna's face drops at that joke, but she ignored it and went downstairs with her stuff to meet with Frank.

"Hey Frank, sorry I was busy running down a dream."

"It's all cool, as long as you're ready to show me how music theory works." They went right into it, Luna was telling him how to write music, how timing works, and how everything needed to flow. The two were having a really good time with the session. Luna wanted to use this time to learn more about Frank.

"Dude, where did you learn how to play bass this rad?"

"Back in New York, I had a lot of time on my hand so my escape was music."

"Oh cool you're from New York? Doesn't it get hectic with all of these heroes and bad guys fighting everyday?"

"You get used to it, I mean someone has to do something."

"Awesome. Did you get to chill with some of the heroes?"

"If you mean the Avengers? No, they were busy saving the world. I did get see other heroes, all I can say is the rumors you hear are true."

"So you mean, the devil of Hell's Kitchen, the man with the unbreakable skin, the immortal Iron Fist, all of them are true?" He Just gives a small wink. "How do you know?"

"Being the sole heir to my family's company, I've had quite a few people come and make sure I didn't get it."

"That must be rough, no wonder why you moved here."

"Well there's more to it then that." He started to think about the last thing he remembered before he left New York. So many people were sad and angry. He himself wished he had done more, but alas he was only one person, he couldn't have stopped what happened.

"Did you hear me?" Asked Luna.

"Huh? Sorry I just spaced out. What did you say?"

"I was wondering if you met the white skull demon?"

"Oh him? I've heard that he is called The Punisher. Why do you ask?"

"I uh actually ran into him, he saved my life."

"I see so you ran into a hero of your own?"

"Hardly, that guy was so not chill. He was willing to kill a guy who was begging for his life."

"What do you mean? That guy probably deserved what he got coming to him." Luna couldn't believe what she just heard. She thought Frank was this perfect guy, but now she realized there's no such thing as a perfect guy. There was no way she could let this one go.

"You actually agree with this guy? It's not up to him what happens to other people, there are others who decide that."

"What have they been doing to stop it? Gangs in this city is growing larger everyday, and no one is doing anything about it, except tell everyone to run and lock up their home. At least he is doing something about it."

"We don't get to decide who lives or who dies, there are rules that have to be followed."

"Yeah well there are those who don't follow rules. Whoever this White Skull person is, he is giving the test of their own medicine." The tension between two was fierce, before Luna could continue she gets phone call from Sam.

"I gotta take this, you can show yourself out the door." Frank didn't need to think twice about it, and gathered his stuff and stormed out. Luna answered the phone call.

"Hey Sam now is not a good time to..."

"Luna I need your help, I went out to another concert, and the gang from the other night kidnapped me. They are demanding you to show up and..." Sam gets cut off and heard an older and gruffer voice.

"Listen kid, if you want to make sure your friend is okay I highly suggest you come here alone. There's some things we need to discuss together about what happened, I'll send you the address." He hangs up and she didn't have to wait long for the address. She decided to go against her better judgment, sneaks out of her house, calls the police and told them everything, and heads to the address.

 _-Elsewhere-_

Frank was getting his gear on, getting ready for tonight's patrol. He needed to clear his head of what had happened between him and Luna. She was the first person aside from a couple of Titans back home, he felt he could almost call a friend. He wished he could get her to understand his views, but the words kept running through his head

 _"Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."_ echoed in his head. He regretted hearing that phrase. That phrase had been haunting him for a while now. He couldn't help but wonder if there was actual truth behind that statement. He lost his focus when Mr. Lieberman comes in.

"Ready for tonight Master Frank?"

"Yeah give me a second. Just making sure the War Van is ready." He puts on the finishing touches and heads towards the War Van, but Mr. Lieberman stopped him to address something.

"Frank you need to hear this." He turns to the giant computer screen and turns it on. The police radio was playing telling them about the 911 call they just received.

"Calling all officers, there's been a kidnapping. A high school student has been taken by one of the gangs in downtown, and they are demanding a Luna Loud to come at this location." Frank turns it off and walks back towards the War-Van

"Are you going to do something about this sir?" asked Mr. Lieberman.

"She has a lot of belief in the cops, let them handle it. Maybe she'll learn a thing or two."

"You can't be serious, you're going to risk a life of an innocent all because of a disagreement?"

"She's in no real danger, the cops will be there to take care of it.

"Why the sudden faith in the law enforcement?" Frank realized his hypocrisy, but refused to let Mr. Lieberman know that he was right. Just kept on walking.

"Frank, I'm sure both you and Ms. Luna had a falling out, but The Punisher does not let innocent people get hurt. It is why you became who you are." Frank knew he was right. He not only vowed to kill all criminals, he vowed to protect the innocent.

"Fine, saving Luna is now priority number one. Send me the fastest route with the least possibility of encountering police officers." He gets in the War-Van and drives off, Mr. Lieberman does what he was instructed. He couldn't help but smile. Could this Luna be the key to finally ending all of this?

 _-Elsewhere-_

Luna arrived at the location. It was a nightclub of all places. There was a long line for those who wanted to enter. She didn't have time to wait and went directly to the door.

"Let me in." Said Luna to the bouncer.

"Sorry love, can't get in without a ticket." Someone from the inside came out and whispered into his ear about who Luna was and why she was here.

"You mean this pipsquek is here to see the boss and the one who..." The guy nodded his head yes. "My apologies love, come right in." He lets Luna inside the club, she gets lead inside by the guy who told the bouncer who she was, and led her to a giant room. Inside the giant room was filled with gangsters and mobsters, the likes of which she never seen before. She walked in, looking at everyone and searching for Sam. She found her tied up in a chair.

"Sam you alright?" asked Luna as she untied her.

"Luna!? You shouldn't have come here! This is just one big trap!"

"Don't worry love, I called the cops, they are coming."

"You don't understand! The cops are not coming!" said Sam.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Luna finally looked around and noticed the police commissioner standing with Sam's captors.

"Okay boys, we got them both right where we want them." said the commissioner. "You see child, this city hasn't had crime in for a long time, and because of that there's been less of a need of police officers. So I say, let's remind them why we're needed. I got a contact in New York and told him about how great it would be if they came here. And then next thing we know BAM crime rate went up, as did police funding went up. Any questions?"

"Yeah uh, why?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean why? I just told you." said the commissioner

"No I mean why did you tell us this?" said Sam

"To be honest we really don't care about all of this, we just want to get out of here." said Luna

"Grrr forget this, boys take those two. Let's show everyone what happens to those who mess with us." Everyone got closer to the two. Luna started to panic, and she knew she had to do something.

"That wasn't us who killed your gang members! It was..."Said Luna but was interrupted by the commissioner.

"Yeah yeah, I know the white skull demon. Please how many times do I have to tell everyone, this demon does not exist!"

"He's not a demon, his name is the Punisher." They then hear one of the men drops gun and saw him shake uncontrollably.

"P...Pu...Punisher!? He's here!? Oh god no...I...I need to get out of here..." he makes a run for the exit. As he opens the door he gets punched out by a black glove.

"I'm not one for theatrics, so let's cut to the chase. Leave those two alone." Said the Punisher as he entered the room. Everyone in the room started to murmur to one another. They were saying the white skull demon actually does exist and to those who knew who he was, started to panic for they knew what was going to happen.

"Well what are you waiting for, ninjas to pop out of nowhere!? Get him!" Those around him started to fire the guns at the Punisher. He rolls out the to a nearby crate. As everyone stopped to reload, Punisher used this opportunity to strike.

"My turn. He presses a button on his wrist. An explosion goes off and the wall collapses taking out a few men. This gave Luna and Sam the opportunity to move out of the way and escaped through the hole.

"You okay Sam?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a little shaken up by all of this."

"Let's get out of here." As she pulled on Sam's arm, Sam didn't budge.

"Sorry Luna we gotta see how this plays out."

"That's a really huge mistake you're making."

"Yeah well it's mine to make." She goes as close as possible to the hole and see what happens. Luna couldn't leave her behind and joins her. When the wall exploded, it also gave Punisher an opportunity to pull out dual pistols and fire at the men. One by one each men went down, everyone started to panic at the sight of people dying, and started to get sloppy. One got so desperate that he used a flamethrower and spread fire all over the place. The Punisher's trench coat and mask caught fire and he took them off immediately. He quickly shot him before he could do more damage. Luna finally saw who was behind the mask.

"Frank..." The commissioner panicked through out all of this and pulled out his walkie and called the police station.

"This is Commissioner Flop, I was kidnapped by the white skull demon. I managed to get free but I need back up ASAP, my location is..." The walkie gets taken out of his hand and gets destroyed by the Punisher. The commissioner looks around and sees the carnage and everyone else dead on the floor.

"You're finished commissioner." Said the Punisher.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I can't guarantee that." Before he could continue, the familiar sound of police sirens was heard by everyone.

"Ha! What are you going to do now! You'll be arrested and I'll be out here doing all of this again."

"Well there's one thing I can do." Punisher puts hand around his throat and lifts him up, slowly choking him out. Luna had enough of this and rushed inside.

"Stop! The police are coming and you need to get out of here!"

"Not until he pays for his crime."

"No you can't do this. This is wrong, all of this is wrong! How many more people have to die!" Shouted Luna.

"Dude we need to get out of here the police are here!"

"Not without him!"

"Why do you care? He is just another killer, we need to leave!"

"You leave then!" Sam was conflicted. She didn't want to leave her friend behind. However, the situation was getting out of hand.

"Promise me you'll be okay?"Luna nodded her head, giving Sam the cue to get out of there.

"Let him go, killing him won't solve anything."

"He needs to be punished for what he did. All of this crime that has happened to this city and to you was caused by him." The police busts in heavily armed and ready.

"Open fire on them!" Said the commissioner.

"Bloody hell." Punisher tosses the commissioner to the side and uses his body to shield Luna from the hail of bullets.

"Oh my gosh Frank you okay!?"Asked Luna.

"I'll be fine." Punisher pulls out a few pellets and creates a smoke screen. He presses a button on his wrist and grabs Luna by the hand and ran towards the War-Van. The door slides open and the two dive inside and the van drive on by itself.

"Where to sir?" Asked the computer.

"Back home Chip."

"No to the hospital, Frank you got shot a lot, you need to see a doctor fast!"

"I'll be fine, Chip continue with the destination."

"What do you mean you're fine!? If the bullets didn't kill you, the blood loss will!" Punisher takes off his shirt, Luna's face turns red and covers her eyes immediately.

"Take a look for yourself." Said Punisher. Luna slowly opened her eyes, fearing the worst. She saw that the Punisher's back is completely healed.

"H...how?"

"It's my secret power, I can heal real fast." There was so much she wanted to talk about, but she was feeling a bit tired from everything, and passed out.

"Luna! LUNA!" Was the last thing she heard before passing out.

 _-Elsewhere_ -

Luna woke up in a big comfy bed, wearing pajamas that she normally would never wear. It was still nighttime, and she was concerned about how her parents will react when they find out she's not home She gets out of the bed and exits the bedroom and finds Frank's butler, Mr. Lieberman.

"Ah good evening Ms. Loud, I hope you had a good rest, you gave Master Frank quite the scare."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Master Frank's House. Don't worry he already told our parents where you were, so they're not worried."

"Did you tell my parents about Frank?"

"No, no your parents do not know about Frank's extracurricular activities. As far as they're concerned Frank demanded that you come over and help him with school work. He didn't know about you being grounded and apologized profusely." Luna was not relieved that her parents were not too concerned about where she was. She was however more concerned about Frank.

"Mr. Lieberman how can you let Frank do all of this? He's a killing people every night!"

"I know..." Mr. Lieberman has sorrowful look on his face. "Ms. Loud, I do have one request to ask of you. Please save Frank from his Punisher persona."

"What? Why me?"

"I've been with him his entire life. Ever since he became the Punisher he almost lost his humanity. He is still in there, I know it. While he does take lives away, he also protects the innocent. Ms. Loud before he met you, he never cared about anyone else as deeply."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night was proof of it after all. How else did he know where you were? I beg of you Ms. Loud, please bring Frank back to the light. I know he can be the hero like the Avengers and the Justice League."

"I don't know if I can, I'll try."

"Thank you Ms. Loud. I will lead you to the dining room, you must be famished" She follows Mr. Lieberman downstairs to the dining room, where Frank was eating silently. She sits down as Mr. Lieberman gives her food. She eats silently as well, taking in what has happened to her. Still couldn't believe that the person across from her was around her age and is using his time to kill other people.

"So...how are you feeling?" Asked Frank.

"I've been better." They just continued to eat in silence until Luna broke the silence. "Frank why do you this? What made you do all of this?"

"Frustration over how crime was being handled. They hit them, they get back up. I hit them they stay down."

"What about hope Frank? Have you ever thought about the good in people? These people have families and people they have to take care of. No one is completely evil."

"Well I think you're wrong. There's no good in the filth I take out."

"There is still hope in this world. Don't stop believing, You've got to hold on that feeling."

"If you only knew Luna, the scum of this world deserve to be snuffed out."

"Why don't you tell me then. I have time." Frank took a deep breath, he didn't know whether or not to tell her. He looked up and saw Mr. Lieberman.

"Sir I think it's time you told her." Frank looks at Mr. Lieberman, takes a deep breath and starts to tell his story.

"Luna, have you ever made a choice in your life you always regretted?" Luna thought about the time when she believed that Lincoln was a huge jinx and by being around him caused bad luck to those around him. Of course this wasn't true, but the fact that she treated her brother like trash still haunts her. She promised she would always have his back, and the one time he needed her, she turned her back on him.

"Yeah I do."

"There was a time in my life when I believed that by doing the right thing everything will just work out. One day, I saw someone getting robbed, and when the police asked me who it was I immediately identified who he was, and the cops assured me that he would be locked away, and that I did the right thing." Frank's lips started to quiver and hesitated to continue, but he still pressed on. "A month later I came home from school, and I saw the same guy with a bunch of other men. They made me watch...They made me watch my parents die right before my eyes. My parents are gone...and the guy is still out there...the police wouldn't even touch him." He starts to tear up and for the first time Luna saw Frank vulnerable, and needed someone to comfort him. She walks over and hugs him. "I...I...I just wanted to do the right thing...That's all I wanted to do."

"It's alright dude, let it all out." He continues to tear up and held on to Luna. "I'm no therapist, but you're clearly hurting. You can't keep this up Frank. Killing won't heal the pain." Frank finally calms down and lets go of Luna.

"Then what do I do?"

"Try to see things differently, try to use your equipment to protect lives and not kill." said Mr. Lieberman. "Master Frank, you have been given this opportunity to make a real difference in this world, be the hero you were always meant to be."

"I don't know...if I can do it."

"Hey Frank, anytime you feel the pain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. We'll do what we can to help." She looks at the clock and notices the time. "I need to get back home, I am supposed to be grounded." She walks away, but is stopped short by Frank, who pulls her in for another hug.

"Thanks Luna..."

"Anytime dude." She walks home, leaving Mr. Lieberman and Frank in their home.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, it's Royal Woods will be fine without the Punisher." Said Frank. He walks upstairs and goes straight to his room. Mr. Lieberman plops on a big comfy chair, and pulls out a locket. Inside the locket is a picture of Frank Castle and his family. He looks at and tears start to fall down, and for the first time in a long time, Mr. Lieberman smiles.

 _-Elsewhere-_

Commissioner Flop was in his home office panicking about over what to do. Not only the two girls knows what he had done, but the Punisher is now after him. He is drawing up plans on getting more protection, building up more crime so Punisher can focus on that, and possibly run away to his cousin Flip. No matter what he could think of he knew he was done for. He was so focused on what to do, he didn't notice someone walking in.

"My my commissioner if you are not too careful you could've suffered an unfortunate fate." said the intruder as he tossed a bowie knife up and down.

"Who are you and how did you get in?"

"I am one of the enforcers for a certain contact you had back in New York, does the Kingpin ring a bell? I go by Jigsaw. As how I got in, just like any normal person through the front door."

"Kingpin! Tell him I already gave him his money so he can just leave me alone." Jigsaw throws the knife and narrowly missed his head.

"I'm not here for Kingpin, I'm here to offer some assistance with this Punisher problem." Commissioner Flops perks up immediately, after hearing this.

"You know how to stop the Punisher!? Tell me right now!"

"Relax there. You just leave him to me. All I ask is complete control of all gangs in this city, and no police involvement."

"You listen here. That's not going to happen." Jigsaw pulls out a stack of documents detailing the commissioner's deals with the Kingpin and how he used funds to support the rise of gangs in the city.

"This is just a small sample of evidence against you, what do you think will happen when the press gets hold of this?" Commissioner Flop looks down in defeat at the documents.

"Fine I'll agree to your terms."

"Good now if you don't mind." Jigsaw walks towards him. Step by step, the commissioner get more and more nervous. Jigsaw walks up to him and pulls out the knife, and smacks his back, "Did you honestly think I was going to kill you." He starts to laugh, while commissioner laughed as well in nervousness. "Do you have anything to contribute?" He just stood there silent. "Didn't think so." Jigsaw just leaves the house. The commissioner was relieved, he got to breath for another day. Or so he thought. He heard a beeping noise closeby. He searched all over the place, until he checked his body until he felt something on his back. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to get it off. It was too late however, as an explosion goes off and immediately killing him.


	5. Do You Wanna Dance(Luna End)

It's been a month since the night that the Punisher stopped killing. It was tough for him to stop bad habits, but with the help from Luna he's been staying on track. It also didn't help that ever since the police commissioner was killed, the police force was in complete disarray. Things for Luna have been getting better. Thankfully her punishment was over, and was allowed to do what she wanted. She was able to patch things up with Sam, and the two have been very close. She has also been spending a lot of time with Frank lately, making sure he sticks to his new no killing policy. On top of all of this Homecoming was quickly approaching. Frank has been dealing with girls asking him out to homecoming on a daily basis. To all of the girls, he said no, and thus he earned a reputation of being a heartbreaker.

It was lunch time, Luna was with her friends playing loud rock music and chilling, Frank was nowhere to be found. She figured he wanted to be away from all of the attention he has been getting from the girls of the school. She continued on doing her thing, until lunch time was over.

"Of COURSE I'LL GO TO HOME COMING WITH YOU BOBBY BOOBOO BEAR!" Shouted Lori in pure joy. She couldn't but smile at Her older sister Lori's happiness. From what she heard from Lincoln and her other sisters, Lori and Bobby were going through some sort of rough patch. But now things are looking better now.

"What's up with her?" Asked Sam.

"Lori's boyfriend asked her to homecoming." said Luna.

"Huh, weird. I thought they already decided it a long time ago." said Sam

"Yeah, but at the same time, they find new ways to surprise everyone."

"So what about you? I bet you're going to homecoming with Frank aren't you?" A swarm of angry girls surround the two. Luna grabs hold of Sam's arm and makes a run for it.

"What were you thinking, asking that question out loud?" asked Luna in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Well are you two going together?"

"I don't know..." before Luna could finish they run into Frank knocking everyone down.

"Are you two okay?" asked Frank.

"Uh yeah I'm okay, oh look at the time I gotta go." Said Sam and she ran around the corner and peeked out and gave a thumbs up, silently giving Luna a sign for her to go for it, as Luna just silently curses her own luck.

"Is everything okay Luna?" asked Frank as he helped Luna up.

"Yeah all is good dude."

"Fantastic." He walks off to his class. Sam glares at Luna for letting this moment pass. Sam chases after Frank and drags him back to Luna, giving her a jolt of anxiety.

"Sorry Frank, but Luna has something to ask you." She pushes him towards her and stayed this time to make sure she actually asks him.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" asked Frank.

"Oh, uhh, hmm. Wh...Who are you going to take to Homecoming?"

"Homecoming? hmm not sure. Are you going?"

"ME!? I don't know maybe. With the city getting safer I was planning on going to this concert."

"I see, looks like I'm not going." This took Luna by surprise and didn't know how to respond to that. "Is there a way for me convince you to not going to this concert?"

"Yeah, if you can find someone to take your place at the concert."

"I got you." said Sam.

"Well then I guess that settles it. I'll pick you up at 6 PM." He walks off leaving Luna speechless and in shock. She couldn't believe it, not only is she going to homecoming with the one guy every girl in the school wants to go with, she is going with the Punisher.

"You did it brah. Frank is now you're official date to homecoming!" said Sam. The girls of the school heard her and once again swarmed the two. Without a second thought the two bolted to their next class.

 _-Later That Day-_

Frank made it through the another day of his new life. He won't admit it outloud, but he is happy to have left New York. Things have been turning around. The urge for him to revert back to who he used to be tempts him everyday. But he doesn't regret the change, now that he has someone like Luna in his life. He enters his home, to find someone who he hasn't seen in a long time, Matt Murdock.

"Ah hello Frank, I hope all is well."

"Likewise, what are you doing here?"

"As your personal lawyer, you could've at least told me where you went off to."

"How did you find me?" He tosses an old issue of the Daily Bugle and the headlines read, White Skull Demon strikes at Royal Woods.

"It wasn't hard, put two and two together." There was a brief pause, no one said anything. The two just stood there to think about what is happening. "Frank, what happened back in New York, it wasn't your fault."

"I should've been there, I should've been more prepared." Frank's hands started to clench tighter, thinking about what happened.

"Frank, nobody saw it coming. The attack...no one was there to help them, we were all away."

"Maybe...just maybe...if I had figured out who the Kingpin was sooner, if I hadn't been away...then he'd still be alive."

"Frank, you and I don't know if that is true. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

"Is that why you're here? to get me to come back to New York? Well I'm not going back."

"I don't plan on it, I'm just here to help. Jigsaw is in Royal Woods." Frank was surprised, shocked by the news. Of all people he wanted to follow him, Jigsaw was the last person he wanted.

"You sure? How do you know he is here?"

"I was investigating another lead connecting the Maggia to Kingpin. A few of Kingpin's associates were willing to talk about it."

"You interrogated them didn't you?"

"I did ask them pretty please."

"Thanks for the information. I'll take it from here." He walks past Matt to handle Jigsaw. Matt stops him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I can help you. I know we've been through this many times, but your way won't work." Frank couldn't but give a small smile at the comment.

"I guess you haven't followed the news that closely. I don't kill. Not anymore." Matt was surprised by this news. He had spent countless nights trying to convince Frank to change his ways, and be the hero he knew he could become.

"Really? Why the sudden change?"

"I met a good friend." Said Frank as he smiled. Matt could tell he was telling truth, and couldn't help but smile at the news.

"I see, I'll leave you to it. This gives me more time to find the missing meta-humans." He makes his way to the door, and stops short. "Frank, be careful. Redemption is not as easy as you may think it is." With that he leaves. Frank doesn't waste anytime, and begins his search.

 _-Night Of Homecoming-_

Luna did not know how to feel about tonight. It was a combination of excitement, nervousness, and anxiety all in one. She was more relieved that her family can finally stop bothering her with not just how she got Frank to ask her out, as well as the outfit they helped picked out for Homecoming. The sisters who are going all went separately with their own dates.. A limo pulls up, Luna knew that it was Frank. Curiously he doesn't walk out to the front door. She figured that knowing how her family will react, he wisely chose to stay inside. She said her goodbyes to her family. She enters the limo, Frank was not inside.

"Hey driver dude, where's Frank?" Asked Luna. The limo driver turns his head slightly towards Luna. She couldn't see his face, but notice a cut on his face.

"Oh don't worry, Frank will meet us at our destination." The limo drives off, Luna knew they were not taking the usual route to the school.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way." The driver gives a small chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, I know I exactly where we are going." The window pulls up closing Luna off from the driver. Gas sprays out. She quickly bangs at the window, trying to get his attention. Eventually she passes out.

 _-Elsewhere-_

The Punisher searched tirelessly for Jigsaw. He spent most of his career fighting him. No matter how many times he shot his body like swiss cheese, Jigsaw always found a way to survive and come back to cause unimaginable chaos to New York. He needed to find him quick, Royal Woods police force has never met anyone like Jigsaw, and is not prepared to stop him. He looks at the time, and curses himself. He was so busy searching for Jigsaw that he lost track of time. He calls up Luna to let her know he is going to be late. He is banking on how understanding she will be. Instead of hearing her voice, he hears something he hasn't heard in such a long time.

"Oh my Franky, it's soo good knowing you're still alive."

"Jigsaw..."

"I know that you know that I'm here, so I'll cut to the chase. Let's meet up tonight, and just have a talk. We have a lot of catching up to do." The call ended, but Punisher was able to trace the call. He punches the coordinates into the War-Van, and drove to the location immediately.

 _-Jigsaw's Location-_

Punisher arrived at the location. It was at an abandon warehouse, Punisher would be foolish to go about this carelessly. He was prepared for any traps Jigsaw may have prepared. To his surprise, there were no traps. The Warehouse was dark and quiet, something the Punisher hated. Lights turn on and Punisher finds Luna tied up in a clear box, and Jigsaw standing next to it.

"Franky glad you could make it." said Jigsaw.

"Jigsaw, let her go!" demanded Punisher.

"Ah I see you care about her. Funny thing is those you care about the most tend to get hurt the most." mocked Jigsaw as he pointed at his own face. "But things are different now right? I've heard you haven't killed anyone for quite some time. What Happened? You meet a girl and all of sudden you lost your edge?" Punisher stood there silently, which always irked Jigsaw. "I didn't travel all the way to nowhere just to fight a neutered animal." He presses a button and everyone starts to hear a ticking noise.

"That's your grand finale, a bomb?" said the Punisher.

"Oh you think too small. I just sealed off air in this little box here. That ticking noise is a timer to let us know how long your dear friend will last. You want to know the best part? You both will be able to see and hear each other die, and the only way to free her is if you kill me. No matter how you want to look at it someone is going to die." Punisher stood there, calculating his next move. No matter how many different ways he can save Luna there's always one constant; death of Jigsaw.

"If that is the only way to save Luna, I'll do what I must." He pulls out a kabar knife, got into his fighting stance.

"Now that's more like it." Jigsaw pulls out dual wielding knives and the two charged at each other. The two were going at it, slash for slash. Punisher had the martial experience to take Jigsaw down, but Jigsaw's disregard for anything countered it. Luna can look on scared for her life, but at the same time she was scared that Frank would go back to who he once was. She had to calm herself down and slow her breathing so she wouldn't lose air quickly. The two kept fighting until Jigsaw pulled out a syringe.

"Time to change things up." He stabs the syringe into his neck, and injected himself with the fluid inside.

"What did you inject yourself with?" asked Punisher.

"On my way here, I made a quick stop at this city. You may have heard of it, Gotham. I met a very nice Spaniard, who took some more persuasion to share with me his miracle drug, Venom." His body grew three times his normal size, and he was towering over Punisher.

"Before I never had the strength to snap your neck, but now I do!" He charges right at the Punisher, but the Punisher quickly got out of the way. He pulls out his grappling hook and fires it at Jigsaw. It attached itself to Jigsaw, who pulled the rope so Punisher would fly towards him. That was what Punisher wanted, and did flying kick to his face. Thanks to his adamantium skeleton it did something, but it wasn't enough.

"You think that can stop me?" roared Jigsaw. His gigantic hand wrapped around the Punisher and slammed him to the ground multiple times. The last time he slammed to the ground, he pummels his face over and over again, and takes off his mask to his bloodied face slowly heal itself. He then lifted Punisher above his head.

"Now I will break YOU."

"Sorry Jigsaw, I'll be breaking YOU!" he presses a something on his wrist and in came roaring in was his War-Van. A missile launcher came out of the roof and fire multiple rockets at Jigsaw. Punisher got freed, and walked towards the War-van to get something. He pulls out a katana, and walks over a barely concious Jigsaw.

"Do what you must, give in to your bloodlust. You know you want to do it." taunted Jigsaw.

"If this is the only way to save Luna. Then so be it. I'LL BECOME THE PUNISHER OF THE OLD ONCE AGAIN." He raises his katana in the air, as Luna looked on horrified at what she just heard. She had to do something, but she couldn't think of what to say. "Die."

"NO DON'T!" Shouted Luna. Frank stopped his blade right before it touches Jigsaw's face.

"Luna! Save your breath this is the only way to get you out." Said Punisher.

"Frank, there's always another way."

"I want to believe that...but..." He sees Luna's hopeful face slowly fall. The lack of oxygen is starting to get to her. He rushes over, and tries to slash the box open to get Luna free.

"I'm here for Luna, please stay." said Punisher, and for the first time for both Luna and Jigsaw, they heard a hint of him panicking.

"Everything will be fine Frank. I'll be okay. I believe in you. Be the hero I believe in." Punisher turns his attention to Jigsaw as he slowly got up.

"Jigsaw, I'm going to say this once. I'm not going to kill you, you've lost. It's over." Jigsaw noticed Punisher's unwavering tone of voice. He knew there was no way Punisher is going to kill him.

"Told you before, the only way for this to end is if someone dies." He then stabs himself, shocking everyone. He collapses to ground, laying on top of his pool of blood. "Don't look at me with those eyes." said Jigsaw. "I prefer the look in the eyes when you said you were going to kill me. Within every fiber of your being, you are nothing but a monster. I know because I'm a monster as well. A monster is a monster no matter what...he can't be anything else. I'll be on the edge of hell, to see how long you can play pretend hero. See ya on the other side Franky." Jigsaw was dead. The moment he finished that sentence, the box finally opens and Punisher rushes to get Luna out.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Punisher, as Luna breathed in heavily.

"I'm okay, how are you feeling." They look over at Jigsaw's lifeless body, Luna couldn't help but feel that Punisher lost an important piece of himself. Punisher looks back at Luna and hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay dude. I'm not hurt."

"No I'm sorry that I failed you. I was about to kill him. I tried to be the type of hero you and Mr. Lieberman wanted me to be. But I couldn't do it, I was about kill Jigsaw."

"But you didn't. You stopped yourself."

"Only because you were here. I don't know what will happen when you won't be here with me to stop myself."

"Quit worrying about the future and what ifs. Let's focus on the here and now." They both looked at the time and suddenly remembered homecoming.

"Let's just let the police handle it from here. I did promise you I'd take you homecoming." He puts his arm out and Luna puts her arm around his, and the two went inside the War-Van and made their way out.

 _-School-_

Everyone was dancing and laughing and having an overall great time at homecoming. The doors opened and in walks both Luna and Frank in their homecoming outfits. Everyone looks at the two with both awe, and jealousy. The two felt the whole world was looking at the two, but it didn't matter. They had each other, and to them that's all that mattered. The DJ started to play music, and most of those at homecoming went back to dancing. Luna looks at Frank and smiles.

"Do you wanna dance?" asked Luna.

"Under the moonlight?" replied Frank. Light shines on the two. They danced along with everyone and enjoyed each other's company. The two continued to look at each other's eyes throughout the night. A few girls walked up to Frank and tried to get him away from Luna. Luna wasn't going to let this get to her and pushed the girls away and pulled Frank away from them.

"Luna about what happened back there. It's..." Luna didn't want to hear his explanation. She held onto his tie and pulled him towards her, and the two kissed. "Lu...Luna...I uh."

"Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." Frank was about to say something but Luna, pulled him back to the dance floor. "Shut up and dance with me." The two danced together, and everything around them, all of their worries, crimes, saving the city, all of those thoughts didn't matter, they only thing that mattered was each other.

 _-Years later-_

Luna was running in the busy streets of New York, she was busy recording her band's, Cherry Bombs, fifth album. Her band was super successful, winning Grammys every year, and traveling all over the world to sold out arenas, how she found time for her family is miracle. She finally made it to her father's michelin star rated restaurant, where her family was meeting. She was happy that it was a private party, and it was closed off to everyone but her family, that way it won't be too loud.

"Sorry I'm late dudes, Sam wasn't happy with our 560th take of our newest song." said Luna.

"It's good Luna." said Lincoln. "My boss wanted me to write the 50th anniversary issue for Ace Savvy."

"Ahem." said Ronnie Ann.

"But thanks to Ronnie Ann for keeping me focused and here I am."

"Anything else?"

"I love you for it." said Lincoln as he kissed her cheek. They were still waiting on a few more guests. Everyone talked amongst themselves, as they had a lot of catching up to do. Ronnie Ann turned her head and saw her older brother, and Lori.

"Bobby!" said Ronnie Ann as she got up and hugged him.

"Hey, baby sis. Sorry we're late, our company was busy finalizing a major buyout."

"Yeah well, it was literally the worst. Those guys were literally in the dumps. But with you BooBoo Bear, it was all worth it." There was now only just one member left, and that was when everyone turned to Luna.

"So Luna where's your special friend?" asked Leni.

"You mean Frank? He's uh busy."

"I'm sure he is, he's probably with the Avengers or the Justice League saving the world." said Lynn.

"He's been busy managing his time with the Avengers, Justice League, the Titans, and protecting the city."

"How does he have time for you?" asked Lana.

"I don't worry about it too much, he always does find a way to make time for me." All of sudden a gang of masked men with assault rifles burst into the restaurant.

"EVERYONE HANDS IN THE AIR. THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION." shouted one of the masked men. They rounded up all of the guests, and got ready with their demands. They hear a laser being fired off, and one the gang members getting knocked out. Everyone all turned to see who did it, and there the Loud family saw him, in his new costume.

"Let's make this fast, I don't have all day." said the Punisher, he pulls out a small device and presses the button twice. The gang members tried to fire at him, but their guns wouldn't go off. He slowly walks over and proceeds to knock them both out. He ties them up and takes them outside where the police had just arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." said the Punisher.

"Don't sweat it you always have amazing timing." said Luna, as the two kissed. He took off his mask and sat with everyone. Everyone continued to chat and dine throughout the night. Talking about their past, their present, and their future. To Frank his past was a distant memory, everything that had happened in New York, none of it mattered. As long as he has Luna beside him, he finally found peace. He was dwelled in the past, but now with Luna with him, he can't wait for the future, after all he couldn't help but play with a ring in his right pocket all night long.


	6. Smile Bomb(Lori)

It was just a first day of school, and Lori could not have been anymore excited. This was her senior year, the end of high school was coming and she could finally be away from her home. She loves her family, but sometimes they drive her crazy. She also looked forward to spending her college years with her boyfriend Bobby Santiago. This past summer he recently got a new job, and was making so much money then before. She found it odd that Bobby never told her what his job was, but that didn't matter as long as she got to spend time with Bobby, that's all that mattered to him. She was walking down the hall and saw Bobby and ran up to him.

"BOBBY!" screamed Lori as she hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, it was the longest 15 minutes of my life!" Said Bobby.

"Same here, we have so much to talk about."

"Sorry babe, I can't. The principal asked me to help out a new student."

"New student!?" Lori started to freak out just a little bit. Who is this new student? What if this new student is a girl? And much to her horror, what would happen if Bobby left her for the new student!? "Hold on there babe, let's go together and greet the new student together."

"Uh sure." Said Bobby. The two hold hands and walk together down to the principal's office. When they got there they saw the new student. To Lori's surprise, the new student wasn't what she expected. The new student turns towards them and Lori got a good look of what he looked like.

He was very good looking, and it was hard to ignore all the other girls around them fawning over the new kid. As long as they stayed away from Bobby she was fine. They two approached the new kid, who was looking at his schedule.

"Hey you must be the new kid, the name's Bobby, and this is the love of my life Lori."

"Please to meet you." Said Lori.

"Oh uh hello there." Said the new kid. He was caught off guard drops his schedule on the ground. He quickly picks up the schedule up and without realizing his surroundings, he hits Bobby in the chin with the back of his head.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" Said the new kid, beating Lori to it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You got a very hard head."

"Yeah my mom always said I was too hard headed for my own good haha. Oh where are my manners, I'm Frank, Frank Castle."

"Castle?" Asked Lori. "You wouldn't be the same..." Frank smiled thinking she was referring to his family's legacy. It felt good hearing that someone else knows about them in world filled with Tony Stark, Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, and even Oliver Queen.

"Yes I am that Frank Castle, the sole heir to Castle Corporation."

"I was going to say the same Castle who moved next door. But good to know that too." Frank felt a down on himself, for allowing himself to think like that.

"Yeah that's correct..." said Frank with his head down.

"So anyways let us show you to your first period." Said Bobby, he puts his arms around Franks shoulders and the three went off to their class.

 _-Lunch Time-_

Lori and Bobby were enjoying their time together and showing the world their love for each other, whether the world wanted it or not.

"Hey Babe I got you something for our one month anniversary of our our tenth date." He pulls out a small gift wrapped box.

"OHH BABE." she opens the box and inside was a expensive necklace and inside was a photo of him and Lori together. "OMG THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST GIFT YET!" She gives him a huge hug. "How did you afford this?"

"My new job just gave me a new promotion, you are now looking at the new Assistant Senior Junior Executive manager."

"Oh babe that's literally the most exciting news I've heard all day! You sure you can't give me a job?"

"Uh about that see...I'm not sure, I don't know if you could handle it the demands from my boss."

"Have you seen my family when I have to babysit them? Nothing is too much for me." Bobby silently thought about what she said, and had to admit she was right.

"Hmm okay I'll talk to my boss...I'll let you know what he says." She was super thankful and gave him the biggest hug.

 _-That Night-_

The Loud family was watching the news, while the parents were. Everyone has occupied doing their own thing. Though the older Loud sisters were talking about the new student. Lori was texting her friends, complaining how it was only the first day of the school and she needed a tutor to pass her classes, or else she won't be able to go to homecoming. Something on the news caught Lincoln's attention.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Shouted Lincoln. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all looked at Lincoln.

"Bro what's your deal?" asked Luna. Lincoln points at the TV screen and they watch what was so important. It was a press conference being led by the police commissioner.

"I know you are all concerned about what happened last night. All we know is that we got a call about a violent altercation, and by the time we got here, we found multiple dead bodies."

"Do you think this is related to increase of gang-like activity lately?" asked one of the reporters

"By the looks of it, it seems like a turf war has erupted."

"According to eyewitness accounts this was done all by a man with a white skull, can you comment on that?" asked another reporter.

"We do not have time to deal with superstition, or made up stories."

"We live in a world where someone can move planets, and summon thunder, and yet guys in white skulls beating up people is too much to believe?" said Lynn.

"Yeah, but this isn't Metropolis, or New York. Nothing exciting is supposed to happen here." said Lincoln.

"Whatever the case may be kids, we don't want you being out late." said their mom Rita.

"Yes kids, we need to remain on our toes as much as possible." said their father Lynn Sr. The doorbell rang and they all immediately jumped into a corner as Lynn Sr. stood in front protecting the family. The doorbell rang again and the family altogether slowly made their way to door.

"Y...Yes?" said Lynn Sr.

"Uh hi, I'm Frank Castle, your next door neighbor, I'm here to tutor Lori." He said carrying a backpack and books. Everyone looked at Lori and she just gave a nervous smile.

"Uh yeah come in, we can have it in the kitchen." said Lori as she quickly dragged him to the kitchen.

"So let's get started shall we?" said Frank, as Lori continued to text her friends. "Which subject you want to cover first?"

"Yeah sure whatever." she said as she was busy texting her friends. Frank was getting annoyed at her lack of effort and her ignoring him.

"I know this is pretty boring stuff and all but you know if you could just stop texting your friends for a minute."

"Good idea, I'll call them instead." She started to talk to her friends and continued to ignore Frank. Frank was really getting annoyed at this, thankfully he gets a message from Chip about trouble in the city and decided to end this short.

"Look, you need this tutoring more than I do. So when you're serious about passing call me." He gathers his stuff and what appeared to everyone was him storming out of the house. Lori looked on with shock and disappointed.

"I'll call you back." said Lori. This was the first time anyone walked out on her, and this was the first time anyone, outside of her family told her off like this. She knew she was better than this. She ran out of the house to find him, but unfortunately she couldn't find him. Dejected, she walked back inside and tried to do her homework and studied on her own. But this was proving to be much harder than she thought. She told herself that tomorrow she needed to apologize to him.

 _-Elsewhere-_

Frank was in his secret lair sitting in a metal chair and in front of him was a giant computer screen. He was analyzing data and information he found about the local gangs that have been popping up.

"Everything okay Master Frank." said Mr. Lieberman.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out who the leaders of each gang. Once I take them out, everyone else will crumble." Mr. Lieberman looks on with a concern look on his face. He hoped that things have changed since moving here. After the mess that happened back in New York, he thought at least he would take it easy.

"Master Frank, it is a school night. You need your rest."

"I am fine. The scum of this city have emerged, and I have to get rid of them." Mr. Lieberman remembered something, Frank mentioned that he hung out with someone today, and for the first time in a long time Frank talked about it with such energy.

"Master Frank, if don't mind me asking how did the tutoring session go tonight?" Frank turned and looked at Mr. Lieberman with a disgusted look.

"She's a spoiled brat. If she wants to fail, I say let her fail. Besides I have bigger things to worry about then some girl's grade." said Frank.

"That is unfortunate." said Mr. Liberman. "You're going to give up on someone after one session? I wonder what went through your friend's head when they first met you." Frank let out a low gruff. He was frustrated at Lori, but at the same time he knew he was right. Before things went south in New York, everyone there gave him another chance to redeem himself. There were many times when they should've taken to jail, but they didn't. He didn't want to admit it, but Mr. Lieberman was right.

"I'm heading out, there's work that needs to be done. Don't wait up too late." He storms off into his War-van and drives off. Mr. Lieberman looks on with smile on his face and looks over to see a family portrait of the Castle Family and smiled.


End file.
